breezeclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Russetshadow
Description Russetshadow is a red classic tabby, he has bright amber eyes and a charming voice Story Russetshadow was a born into Rippleclan, he was born a kit of Ripplestar, the leader of that clan, and one of her warriors, Shortheart, though neither of these cats or the whole clan liked him, as a kit he took a long time to open his eyes which were the first sign for his parents, and from that day he was named Pebblekit for his lack of power, though when he became an apprentice he had been too weak for the clan but he tried with all of his might to train for his lost sister, Sunkit, who had died at birth from a deathly Greencough of which she was born with, she died only a hour after her birth, after his clan started the physical abuse to him for not being good enough for starclan he started to lose faith that starclan was even a real place, when he walks he tries to hide the scar he has on the inside of his front leg, but one day, he ran away from his clan, he was done being not good enough, not being worth their time anymore, and as he was starving Moonstar found him, he had mentioned his clan by the name of Breezeclan, Pebblepaw was not sure about it at first but Moonstar seemed a lot nicer then Ripplestar so he said yes and became the apprentice of Moonstar and asked for a new name for himself, so Moonstar named him 'Russetpaw' though he was very happy about this trough his training he was fearful of learning how to swim, because of his own mother trying to drown him in the river, but he learned anyways and tried to be the best he could be, though he knew that Moonstar excepted him but every so often Rabbitfoot, one of the warriors, would remind him that no matter how hard he tried to be 'Russetpaw' he would always be Pebblekit deep down. Not good enough for his clan or his clan, though one day a cat named Sweetwing came to the clan, at the time being Sweetpaw, they fell in love, but sadly she was a medicine cat and they could never have kits, but he still loves her, since she is the only cat who has ever truly loved him in his life. Though he failed his first hunting assessment which ruined his pride quite a lot Sweetwing had made him feel better about it, though she and Turtlefur had become warriors before him even though they were both younger than him also made him a bit sad, but he kept pushing trough until he became a strong warrior of Breezeclan by the name of Russetshadow and is now the 'mate' of Sweetwing though they both agree to not have kits since that would break the warrior code, which is fine for him because he still loves her even though they can never ever have kits of their own. ( More coming soon )